


Cahaya Bulan Jatuh ke Matamu

by akieela



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Dancing
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28108254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akieela/pseuds/akieela
Summary: Barangkali karena rembulan sedang terang-terangnya. Atau langit di atas sana yang begitu indah. Di antara kaleng kosong cola dan kresek belanjaan konbini, barangkali kita telah menyepakati rasa. Tsurukima
Relationships: Kimata Syoya/Tsurubo Shion
Kudos: 6





	Cahaya Bulan Jatuh ke Matamu

"Aku akan pulang bersama Shion." Tsurubo Shion menyaksikan Syoya melambai ke arah mobil hitam familiar depan konbini. Lebih tepatnya, di depan Shion yang menenteng kantong plastik berisi karbol pembersih lantai, sikat gigi, dan dua roti yakisoba. 

"Kamu... Ngapain?" Shion agaknya kehilangan kata-kata ketika sesosok Kimata Syoya tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya, mengklaim akan pulang bersamanya.

Well, Shion tidak protes sih. Hanya kaget.

Syoya menurunkan topinya hingga sebatas mata. Shion dapat melihat sepasang mata yang menyipit tersenyum.

"Kamu bawa sepeda kan?"

"Bawa sih tapi... Kamu ngapain?" 

"Uh, memberi salam?" Syoya mengatakannya setengah tertawa. Kadang Shion sendiri tidak mengerti jalan pikiran seorang Tamaki. Jika ada orang yang mengatakan dirinya orang teraneh di JO1, Syoya sebenarnya lebih aneh lagi.

"Aku baru pulang dari jadwal-" itu menjelaskan baju bagus di balik mantel serta wajah lelahnya. "Dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu?"

"Kau harusnya segera pulang." Shion menaiki sepedanya. 

"Tidak mau. Aku ingin jalan-jalan." Ada jeda hening selain suara Shion yang berusaha membuka standar sepedanya dan meletakkan kantong belanjanya pada keranjang sepeda. Pemuda itu melirik Kimata Syoya, mengisyaratkannya untuk naik. Disambut dengan senyum sumringah dan lompatan kecil.

Shion sudah hapal mati kenapa sang sohib tiba-tiba mengajaknya jalan-jalan, apalagi sampai mencegatnya begini.

"Sepertinya aku tidak se-artistik yang kukira." Nah, itu dia. Dari suaranya, Shion bahkan dapat membayangkan telinga kelinci yang turun seiring wajah yang merengut lucu. "Lukisanku... Jelek..."

"Ada yang salah?" Shion berbelok pada tikungan yang jelas bukan ke arah dorm. Shion sudah menetapkan destinasi ketika temannya sedih begini.

"Lukisanku jelek... Rasanya mengesalkan sekali."

"Mendapat nilai rendah?"

"Iya..." Syoya sedikit mengeratkan pegangannya pada Shion ketika jalan menanjak.

"Padahal aku awalnya agak percaya diri tapi ternyata... Aku tidak akan mau menonton jika episode itu disiarkan."

Ada jeda beberapa detik ketika Shion berbelok pada tikungan terakhir lalu memarkirkan sepedanya di dekat vending machine. Tak lupa ia membeli dua kaleng cola.

"Caraku berbicara juga masih canggung sekali. Mengesalkan. Kekuranganku masih banyak." Syoya menerima satu cola sambil menggumam terimakasih. 

"Tidak apa-apa. Kamu sudah berusaha, kok. Variety show memang sulit dilakukan kalau tidak bersama semuanya." Shion refleks menggenggam jemari Syoya ketika menyusuri jalan setapak menuju tanah yang lebih lapang, sambil menenteng belanjaan konbininya di tangan lain. Jalan setapak ini merupakan rute familiar ke arah area lapang dekat perbukitan yang merupakan spot terbaik untuk melihat bintang-bintang. 

"Ah, kebetulan sekali sedang purnama." Syoya melihat ke arah langit, tepatnya pada bulan yang bersinar. Jalan setapak tanpa lampu terlihat lebih terang.

Shion mendudukkan dirinya terlebih dahulu pada bangku panjang lalu meletakkan kantong belanjaan konbini di sebelahnya. Syoya mengekor seraya mengeratkan mantel yang ia kenakan. Rambutnya bergerak tertiup angin malam.

"Kamu lapar?" Shion melempar satu roti yakisoba begitu Syoya menempelkan bokongnya pada bangku.

"Kenapa kamu bisa tau aku lapar? Menyeramkan."

"Aku memang membeli dua."

"Oh, kupikir kau suka padaku."

Shion tersedak. 

Syoya menyengir seraya membuka bungkusan roti yakisoba. Kepalanya mendongak menatap langit malam dengan bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar. Langit tanpa polusi memang terbaik. Ia jadi lebih menghargai langit. Apalagi ketika purnama.

Karena ia dapat melihat wajah Shion lebih jelas.

Jangan salah, Syoya terkadang menyukai cowok-cowok tampan.

"... Ada yang salah dari wajahku?"

Syoya mengerjap, "Tidak ada."

Dan tentunya Syoya tidak akan mengatakan pemikirannya keras-keras.

"Bulan terang seperti ini terkadang bikin merinding." Shion menyelesaikan kunyahan terakhir rotinya. "Jadi teringat werewolf."

"Atau peri."

"Peri?"

"Barangkali mereka bersembunyi di balik bunga."

"Asalkan jangan werewolf. Nanti kalau diserang bagaimana?"

Syoya tertawa kecil. Tidak dipungkiri ia menikmati obrolan begini ketika bersama Shion. 

"Hei kamu punya kekuatan chihuazzly dan alien di sampingmu. Aku cuma punya... Kelinci."

"Maksudmu... Kamu hanya mau meringkuk dan bersembunyi seperti kelinci?"

"Kamu pasti mau melindungiku."

Ada dua detik penuh keheningan ketika Shion menatap Syoya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Dan kenapa kau yakin sekali?"

"Memangnya kamu mau menjelaskan apa pada orang tuaku di Aichi sana?"

"Ya, iya juga sih. Tapi maaf aku lebih memprioritaskan keselamatanku. Terimakasih." Shion tertawa kecil ketika Syoya merengut dengan roti di mulut seraya mengacak rambut pemuda di sampingnya.

"Ah, tapi daripada itu. Aku ingat adegan-adegan di drama romansa ketika si protagonis cewek berdansa dengan protagonis cowok di bawah sinar bulan."

"Hmm itu romantis juga," Shion berkomentar.

"Dan ngomong-ngomong, baru-baru ini aku belajar dansa waltz dari youtube."

"Huh? Kamu belajar... Apa?"

"Sini aku ajari."

"Oi, Tamaki-"

Entah karena mata Syoya yang begitu berbinar, atau sinar bulan yang mengiluminasi wajah sang pemuda, atau memang ia selemah itu pada Kimata Syoya hingga pada detik berikutnya yang tidak ia sadari, mereka berdiri begitu dekat. 

"Kamu kenapa tegang begitu?" Syoya tertawa kecil. Setiap ketukan kaki berjalan begitu lambat. Syoya menggumamkan nada-nada familiar sebagai musik pengiring, dengan Shion tak melepaskan pandangannya dari wajah Syoya.

Di antara angin malam yang berhembus, Shion mulai bertanya-tanya sejak kapan ia jatuh cinta pada Kimata Syoya.

Syoya berhenti menggumamkan nada. Begitu pula dengan gerakannya. Perbedaan 7 senti di antara mereka membuat Syoya sedikit mendongak. Mata mereka bertemu. 

Shion mengamati wajah pemuda di hadapannya yang teriluminasi sinar bulan. Perasaannya saja atau sejak kapan Kimata Syoya seindah ini?

"Bolehkah?" Shion menggumam rendah pada netra yang tertutup tirai poni di depannya. Walaupun perhatiannya terpaku pada kedua mata itu, Shion mengenali sebuah anggukan samar.

Dan pada detik berikutnya, entah siapa yang memulai, jarak di antara mereka terpangkas. Gestur yang mengisyaratkan sejuta rasa.

Dan mereka jelas sadar telah melampaui batas-batas pertemanan yang disepakati tanpa kata.


End file.
